


it's a beautiful sound, it's a beautiful noise

by pageleaf



Series: never seen it look so easy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: Oikawa sighs. "What's one thing you'd do if I were there with you, right now?"Ushijima looks around at the small, tidy room in the apartment he shares with Tendou. "Here in bed, with me?"There's a startled laugh on the other side of the phone. "That's, uh," Oikawa says, a little breathlessly. "That is where I was going with this, but I wasn't expecting us to get there so soon."Ushijima blinks. "Oikawa, are you...trying to have phone sex with me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! i said i was gonna write more in this 'verse, didn't i?
> 
> title from "hey angel" by one direction, and series title (newly created) from "drag me down" also by 1d, because it's just. such a good song for this pairing rip
> 
> i want to focus a little more on this side of the triangle, since it formed late in the first fic. the ot3 is very present but mostly in the background. hope you enjoy! ♥

Iwaizumi's phone rings as he stumbles into his room, and he fumbles to answer as he shuts the door. "Hello?" He kicks his shoes off.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa sings through the line. "What are you doing?"

Iwaizumi dumps his bag on the chair and watches with distant dismay as it topples off the edge. He flops face-first onto the bed and sighs into the sheets.

Wait. Oikawa asked a question, didn't he.

"What?" Iwaizumi asks, putting the phone back up to his ear. He wasn't even aware he'd put it down.

Oikawa's laughing at him. "Rough day, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi groans. "I had two exams," he says, "plus some extra work one of the trainers asked me to do. I was about to pass out when you called." He rolls over onto his back and rubs a hand over his face. "What's up, did you need something?"

"Hmm," Oikawa says. "No, not really. Just restless!"

"I'd stay up and talk," Iwaizumi says apologetically, "but I'm not sure I'm going to be speaking in complete sentences much longer."

"Tired?"

"Exhau- _ah_ —" He's cut off by a powerful yawn. "Exhausted."

Oikawa snickers. "No kidding," he says. "It's okay, go to sleep, Hajime. I'll go find something else to occupy me."

"You sure?" Iwaizumi asks, but he's already shoving his jeans off and sliding under the covers.

Oikawa hums an affirmative. "Besides," he says. "I have another boyfriend to bother now, don't I?"

Iwaizumi freezes. _Boyfriend_. He's not positive but—he thinks that's the first time Oikawa's called Ushijima that.

"Don't rile him up too much," Iwaizumi says, after a long pause.

Oikawa's tone is wicked. "No, I think I'll rile him up _exactly_ enough!" He makes a loud, smacking kissing noise into the phone and says. "Sweet dreams, Iwa-chan, love you!"

"Oi," Iwaizumi protests halfheartedly, but his brain can't focus on why he should be protesting, and he ends up just huffing out a breath.

When did his eyes close?

"Yeah, okay," he says, giving in to the inevitable. "I love you too, Tooru."

Oikawa hangs up, then, and Iwaizumi stares at his phone for a few moments before opening a new text to Ushijima. Muzzily, he types out:

(12:04) wathc out fr troublle

He smiles, considers Ushijima duly warned, and passes out.

 

(12:06) Iwaizumi? What do you mean?

(12:07) Is everything all right?

(12:11) Oh, I see. It seems trouble has found me.

(12:12) Good night, Iwaizumi.

(12:13) Sleep well.

 

(12:10) u awake?

 _Oh_ , Ushijima thinks, pleased realization washing over him, warm. He sends a last few texts to Iwaizumi, and then calls Oikawa.

"Hi, Ushiwaka-chan," Oikawa says, bright and cheerful—but, Ushijima can hear, vaguely tired.

"Oikawa," Ushijima says, "shouldn't you be asleep? You have an early class tomorrow morning."

"What, I can't call my _boyfriend_ whenever I want to?" Oikawa says huffily.

It's been almost a month since he and Oikawa closed their little triangle, but it's still new enough that Ushijima flushes hot. "Of course you can," he says. "I just wanted to know if something was wrong."

Oikawa sighs. "I'm fine," he says quietly. "Just having a little trouble getting to sleep."

Ushijima pauses. "So you called me to put you to sleep?"

A beat, and then: "Was that a joke?" Oikawa asks indignantly.

"Yes," Ushijima says, chuckling. "Although not a very good one."

"No! Not at all!" Oikawa says, but he's laughing, despite himself. The sound hits Ushijima like sunlight, curling beneath his skin, and he smiles.

"What can I do?" Ushijima turns onto his side, pressing the phone between his ear and the pillow.

"To help me sleep?" Oikawa makes a considering noise. "Hmm...tell me a story."

Ushijima purses his lips. "A story."

"A bedtime story!"

"Oikawa, are you five?" Ushijima asks, and Oikawa gasps.

"Ushiwaka-chan, you're learning bad habits! You sounded _just_ like Iwa-chan then."

Ushijima fights back a smile. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Ugh, you would," Oikawa says, but it's fond. "But no, not that kind of bedtime story." He pauses, dramatically, and Ushijima frowns at the wall. He's getting a bad feeling about this.

"What kind of story, then?"

Oikawa hums. "Well, I guess it's less a story and more an answer to a question." Ushijima fights the urge to roll his eyes.

Instead, he plays along and says, "What's the question?"

"What would you do if I were there?"

That's...not what Ushijima had been expecting. Slowly, he sits up until he's cross-legged on the bed. "What do you mean?"

Oikawa sighs. "What's one thing you'd do if I were there with you, right now?"

Ushijima looks around at the small, tidy room in the apartment he shares with Tendou. "Here in bed, with me?"

There's a startled laugh on the other side of the phone. "That's, uh," Oikawa says, a little breathlessly. "That is where I was going with this, but I wasn't expecting us to get there so soon."

Ushijima blinks. "Oikawa, are you...trying to have phone sex with me?"

Oikawa lets out a frustrated groan, muffled by—his bedspread? His pillow? "Yes! Fuck!" he says loudly. "I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about being there with the two of you, and I've been trying to talk about it but—"

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Ushijima asks, concerned. "You knew I'd go along with it."

"Did I?" Oikawa asks.

"Of course," Ushijima replies. "You know I'll always give you what you want."

Oikawa's choked whimper sounds loud and clear through the line, and just like that, Ushijima's thinking about it too, thinking about Oikawa curled up in his bed in the same way Ushijima is, hard in his sweatpants and whimpering into the phone. Ushijima's gut tightens.

"Shit," Oikawa says. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Yes."

He inhales. "Would you let me fuck you?"

Ushijima draws his knees up to his chest and exhales, slow. " _Yes_ ," he says, low and sure. All of a sudden, he has the overwhelming desire to see Oikawa's face, to see him as he asks him that question. Is he blushing? Is he looking away, embarrassed? Is he calm, assertive, the way he so often is?

"Because you want to?" Oikawa clarifies, "Or because you know I want to?"

"I want to," Ushijima says. "Very much."

Oikawa doesn't answer, just makes a breathy, horribly arousing noise. God, Ushijima wants to see what he's doing.

He'll just have to content himself with asking. "Are you—?"

"Yeah," Oikawa unevenly. "You?"

"Not yet," Ushijima says, shifting his weight on the bed. "Should I?" _Can I_?

"Getting off _is_ kind of the point," Oikawa says snidely.

Ushijima's hand tightens on the phone. "Is that a yes?"

Oikawa curses. "Yes, god, _please_ touch yourself, Ushiwaka-chan."

The breath stalls in Ushijima's throat. "I—" he says. "Hold on, one second." He sets the phone down, reaches for the tangle of headphones on his nightstand, grabbing the lube from the drawer as well. He plugs in the headphones, puts the buds in his ears, and settles back against the headboard with his thighs spread. "Okay," he says.

"What are you doing?"

Ushijima bites his lip and presses his hand briefly against his cock through his boxers. "Nothing yet." He waits, just like he's _been_ waiting, until—

—Oikawa gets it. "All right," he says, authoritative and smooth. "Then you're going to do something for me okay?" He waits for Ushijima's quiet affirmative and says, "You're going to reach into your boxers, and you're going to get your cock out."

Gritting his teeth, Ushijima does what he's told.

"Done? Good." He can't hear Oikawa's heavy breathing anymore, even though his own lungs can't quite seem to fill up with enough air. Maybe it's because Oikawa's back in his comfort zone, ordering people around. Either way, Ushijima hears that _Good_ and the tension goes out of him, and he sinks, loose-limbed, into the mattress.

His hand is wrapped loosely around his cock, but he doesn't move it until Oikawa says, "Now touch yourself— _slowly_."

Ushijima does, his touch light and painfully slow.

"You can use a little lube if you want," Oikawa says. Ushijima shakes his head before he remembers that Oikawa can't see him.

"I'm fine," he says, thumb brushing over the wet head of his dick. He gasps, hips giving a tiny jolt upward before he gets himself under control. "Oikawa," he chokes out.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me—" Ushijima bites his lip and shifts, legs falling open a little more. "Tell me what you'd do, if you were here."

Oikawa moans, outright. "Shit, yeah. I, uh—" His voice breaks. "I'd—I'd make you take all your clothes off, maybe even get your socks off this time." Ushijima laughs at the memory, but it catches in his throat when Oikawa continues, "I'd pin you to the bed, hold you down."

"You're not strong enough," Ushijima points out stupidly, and Oikawa makes an irritated noise.

"Fine," he says. "You'd _let_ me hold you down. It's better that way anyway." And Ushijima can hear it when the smug, warm smile crosses his face, because it colors his voice beautifully. "It's better knowing that everything I'm going to do to you, you're going to let me do."

" _Oh_ ," Ushijima says, grip tightening around his cock. "Please, Oikawa, can I—"

"You can go faster," Oikawa allows. "But you better believe that when I'm actually there, I'm not letting you come until I'm done with you."

Ushijima's mouth falls open, speeding up the pace of his hand. "Fuck," he says, and Oikawa makes a high, surprised noise.

"You swore," he says, sounding a little awed.

"I do, occasionally," Ushijima says tightly. His left hand clutches uselessly at the bedding, knuckles white.

His toes curl into the blanket when Oikawa says, "Where's Iwa-chan, when I'm fucking you?"

 _Iwaizumi_ , Ushijima thinks wildly. He hadn't even considered it. "You tell me."

"Iwa-chan doesn't usually let me order him around in bed, but I can tell you what I'd like," Oikawa says. "I'd like him there at the head of your bed, with you in between his legs." Ushijima shudders. "We both know how much you love leaving marks—how many do you think you could leave on the inside of his thighs? Or do you think you'd be too distracted, when I'm opening you up for me?"

Ushijima grits his teeth. "No," he says, "I'd stay focused." It feels important, defending his hypothetical self. Like he has something to prove.

"Of course you would." Oikawa doesn't sound surprised, and better yet, he sounds _pleased_ , his voice dropping into its lowest register, every word heavy with intent. "You'd be good for us, wouldn't you?"

Ushijima can hear the faint sounds of skin-on-skin and Oikawa's breathing starting to pick up again, and it's that, along with the weight of Oikawa's words, that starts the orgasm building in his stomach. "Tooru—" he gasps, and then covers his mouth with his left hand in dismay.

"Ohhh," Oikawa groans. "Why does that sound so good when you say it? Fuck, I hate you so much."

He can't keep the satisfaction out of his voice, however, and Ushijima can't keep his name out of his mouth. "Tooru, I," he says, voice thready and muffled against his palm, hips straining upward.

Oikawa hums. "Are you going to come for me, Wakatoshi-kun?" he says, voice sweet, and Ushijima throws his head back and comes all over his hand and his stomach, voice caught halfway in his throat. Dimly, he hears Oikawa's breathing become panting which in turn becomes short, sharp cries that echo in Ushijima's ears like music.

When his pulse slows down from its frantic drumbeat, Ushijima reaches for a tissue, wipes himself clean. "Do you think you can sleep now?" he asks, lassitude creeping into his own limbs, and Oikawa laughs breathlessly.

"I think I expended enough energy. Although," he admits, "I think I'm just going to be thinking even more about what I could do if we were all together."

"We'll be home for summer break in two weeks," Ushijima reminds him. "That's not so far away."

He can hear Oikawa pouting when he says, "It _feels_ like an eternity."

"Don't be so dramatic," Ushijima chides, although his imitation of Iwaizumi falls flat with the lack of anger and insults.

Still, it makes Oikawa snicker, so. Maybe he did some good, after all.

 

(9:41) oikawa, why did you send me three eggplant emoji at 1 am?

(9:42) ^.~

(9:42) what's that supposed to mean?

(9:44) Ah. I suppose I should take responsibility for that.

(9:46) ...oh. OH

(9:47) congratulations, guys, you finally capitalized on three years of sexual tension, without me having to get in the middle

(9:49) 3 years? u rly think ushiwakas wanted to fuck me since we were 15?

(9:51) I'm not answering that.

(9:52) Besides, I thought we established last night that it wouldn't be me doing the fucking.

(9:53) OH REALLY

(9:54) jeez, ushiwaka-chan, have u ever heard of a little subtlety

(9:55) oh that's rich, coming from you

(9:55) rude

(9:56) wow, though. i can't wait to see that

(9:57) Soon.

(9:58) yeah. soon ♥

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as [pageleaf](http://pageleaf.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> pls let me know if you see any inconsistencies/errors ♥♥♥


End file.
